


Long-Time Crush

by namuhyuniie



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuhyuniie/pseuds/namuhyuniie
Summary: Sungkyu forgot his umbrella and it's raining pretty hard.





	Long-Time Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've decided to post my stories from AFF here on AO3 hoping it would receive the same amount of love lmao. Hope you guys will enjoy this one shot story of WooGyu. You guys can follow me on twitter and instagram @namuhyuniie Thank you and PEACEOUT!!!

"Ouch! What the hell Howon! What's your problem?! Why did you hit me? It's not cool!" I said pouting and rubbing my forearm that Howon smacked a second ago.

"I've called your name thrice and you weren't listening to me. Apparently, hitting you was the only way I could get your attention" he said back. I heard Sungjong chuckling at the other side of the table. I glared at him and he stopped. 'Glad that kid is still scared of me'

"I was listening. You said your mom's been asking you about whether you want to go to your hometown or Japan on christmas and you told her you want to go to Japan because you haven't been there not once" I said confidently. 'Ha! I am listening. I always listen to my friends even if my attention's on [him]' I heard Sungjong chuckled again and Howon rolled his eyes. I gave them a confused look.

"Hyung, that's what Howon hyung said this morning before we went to class. He was talking about if you could hangout with us on Saturday at our house a while ago" Sungjong said giggling.

"You know hyung, if you just pay attention to your friends and not drool on Nam Woohyun. You won't be hit by neither me nor Howon every single day" Sungyeol said matter of factly and I blushed.

"I-I w-wasn't d-drooling" I said taking a sip on my frappe feeling heat slowly creeping up on my cheeks

"Hyung, seriously how long has it been since you developed your 'crush' on Woohyun. I've been hearing about him since I came here" Sungjong asked

"I'm gonna answer that question Jjong. It's been 2 years since he developed his crush on Woohyun and 2 weeks since he "accidentally" confessed to him" Sungyeol said air quoting the word accidentally I blushed even more knowing that I'm the subject of their conversation

"So he's been in love with Nam Woohyun since he was in first year and he confessed to him 2 weeks ago but Woohyun looks like a playboy and a jerk" Sungjong asked curiously looking at Woohyun who was on the other side of the cafeteria.

Sungjong is in his first year here in our high school he's Howon and Sungyeol's little brother who studied in Busan before. Howon, Sungyeol and I have been friends since we were kids and we're in our third year of high school now.

"He's not just a playboy Jjong, he's a conceited, self-centered jerk who loves playing around with people" Howon said seriously

"Howon" I said glaring at him and he just shrugged

"Did he break your heart hyung?" Sungjong asked curiously

"No Sungjong he did not. And he's not that bad he's very bright and athletic and charming and--" I couldn't continue what I was saying

"Here we go again. Hyung you practically praise him every single day. Did you forget he embarassed you almost in front of the whole campus two weeks ago" Sungyeol said

"He didn't embarass me it's not his fault that my tongue slipped in front of a lot of students and he didn't say anything back then" I defended

"Exactly, he didn't do or even say anything like anything at all he outright rejected you almost in front of the whole school" Howon said

Well, he's not wrong with that but Woohyun didn't really say he didn't like me back so it doesn't mean I was outright rejected right? I mean it would have been more embarassing and heartbreaking if he told me he doesn't like me back like what he does to people whom he doesn't like.

Woohyun has a lot of admirers, well what do you expect from a campus heartthrob. He's like the most popular guy here.

Actually my confession was not supposed to happen really it's just that I was really stupid.

I was walking and I suddenly bumped into him and I was tongue tied when I saw it was him like I couldn't say anything I couldn't even apologize and when I finally got my tongue to move the only thing I could say was "I like you" and that's not even the stupidest thing I've done because the first time I said it he didn't really hear it and asked me what I was saying and I suddenly shouted that I like him stopping a lot of people in their tracks.

Right then I never wanted anything but for the ground to swallow me. Woohyun didn't say anything he just looked at me and I looked at him and he left.

So technically, he didn't reject me right I mean he didn't say he doesn't like me or that I should get lost. I sighed 'Who am I kidding. Of course he would never like me heck he's basically out of my league'

"Wow! Sungkyu hyung, I thought you're smart but I guess nobody is really perfect" Sungjong said innocently and I glared at him

Ever since that incident 2 weeks ago I always make sure that Woohyun doesn't see me because I was still embarassed of what happened which is why we always take the table on the other side of the canteen which is far away from Woohyun and his gang but I can still look at him from afar though he doesn't see me.

Well it's not like he's gonna look for me right. He doesn't care. He probably doesn't know my name and remember me as one of his crazy fans. I sighed heavily.

"Stop sighing like an old man hyung, you're going to get wrinkles" Sungyeol said

Kriiiiiiiiiing Kriiiiiiiiing

The bell rang signalling us that it was time to go home. Howon had to go first because he has a meeting with their club members he's the member of the dance club in our school. Sungjong went home early since he has a different schedule from us and he was dismissed earlier so I'm left with Sungyeol.

"Hey Sungyeol, you should go home first I need to go to the library first I have to research for something that professor Park assigned to me" I told him

"Do you want me to go with you hyung?" he said tiredly. I rolled my eyes he's just asking out of courtesy he doesn't really want to come. I know him far too long to be ignorant of his attitude

"Naaaah! I'm fine go home first. Byeeee!" I said turning to the other way.

I went to the library and did my task. I looked for a few books to finish my report and when I was finally done I returned the books and borrowed only one since I haven't finished it yet. 'I'll just do this later at home'

I was walking down the hall when I saw how heavy the rain was outside. 'Shit! I forgot my umbrella at home. Damn! Talk about luck'

I've reached the end of the corridor and quickly thought about Howon who was still probably in the school premises. I got my phone and called him. He picked up after a few rings.

"Hyung?" he greeted

"Howon-ah where are you?" I asked

"I'm at the studio hyung near Hongdae. Why? do you need something?" he said. I heard a few voices on the background. 'Shit they're practicing in a studio? I thought they'll just be here in school What am I gonna do now! Fuck'

"Oh I thought, you're still in school. Nevermind then. Go home safely it's raining heavily" I said.

"Oh okay. Sure you're okay hyung?" he asked

"Positive" I said and we both hanged up

I tried to call Sungyeol but he wasn't answering 'the idiot's probably sleeping. I can't have Sungjong pick me up he's gonna get sick.

'Okay Sungkyu, this is your fault. You forgot your umbrella so suck it up'

I got my jacket out of my bag and secured my bag in it so that my stuff won't get wet. I rolled my pants up to my knees and was ready to run under the rain when I felt someone grabbed my wrist. I turned to the person and my eyes went wide. It was Woohyun. 'Shit! Why is he holding me and damn I'm going to get a heart attack'

"Yah! Are you seriously going to run under the rain without an umbrella?" he said with an irritated tone. I couldn't reply back. God his voice is so amazing fuck! The fact that he's talking to me and that he's still holding my hand didn't help with easing my exploding heart.

"Yah! Are you listening to me?" he said

I finally got out of trance and was about to say something when I remembered what happened two weeks ago 'Fuck! this isn't happening again' I hastily moved my arms to have his hand removed from my wrist. I was panicking for fuck sake I can't have myself do something embarassing in front of him again

I was about to run for my life and dignity when he grabbed me again this time by the elbow.

"Yah! Kim Sungkyu! Are you crazy? It's raining so bad you can't go home without an umbrella you idiot" he said annoyed. I looked at him surprised

'What the hell! He knows my name? He knows my fucking name? Shit! He knows me!' Butterflies inside my stomach started flying in all directions. 'Damn Woohyun knows my name but how'

"Y-you.... H-how.... I...." I couldn't form a single sentence. He looked at me confused then sigh. He was about to let go of my arm but then hold it tightly instead and drag me inside the hall. I was still in trance when I saw Myungsoo, Woohyun's friend in front of us.

"Hey Myung, Go home first. Take my car with you okay. I'll just drop Sungkyu at their house" Woohyun said giving Myungsoo his car keys. Myungsoo looked at me and smiled genuinely. He then turned to Woohyun and gave him a knowing look.

"Let's go" Woohyun said dragging me out of the school

That's when I finally gained my right mind.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" I asked. He turned to me and raised his eyebrows

"What do you think?" he said

"I... Y-you d-don't really have t-to. I-i'm fine" I said back

"I only have one umbrella though so we have to share it" he said not listening to what I was saying.

He dragged me again and opened his umbrella. He put his arms around my shoulder. And I  
swear to God my heart just stopped beating

We walked like that with the umbrella on his right hand while his left arm was around my shoulder. I glance at his side and saw that his right shoulder was getting wet as he was tilting the umbrella on my side.

"W-Woohyun you're getting wet" I said as I tried to tilt the umbrella on his side. he looked at me and sigh.

"Stop moving. You're going to get sick" He said back. I tried to protest but he held me firmly.

We continued to walk until we reach the bus stop. We waited for the bus in silence. I thought he just walked me off to the bus stop so I was surprised when he went to the bus after me.

"W-Woohyun, you don't have to send me home I can--" I was cut off by him

"Keeping you dry for this whole time would be wasted if I let you go home on your own without an umbrella" he said sitting beside me

I didn't talk anymore because what's the point he wouldn't listen to me anyway. So I just stare off the window and waited for my stop.

I was counting the red cars I'm seeing outside since it was traffic when I felt a weight on my shoulder. I glance at my side and saw Woohyun asleep, his head was resting on my shoulder. I nearly choke on my own spit but stopped halfway because he looked like an angel sleeping. I smiled 'I wish this bus ride would never end'

"Woohyun-ssi" I called as I nudged his side. We're close to my stop now so even though I don't want to wake him up, I have to.

"Mhhmm" Woohyun slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. I almost had a heart attack seeing him smile as soon as he opened his eyes

"W-We're here" I stuttered and quickly avoided his eyes. 'Damn it! Why does he have to smile like that'

We went out of the bus and it wasn't raining anymore.

"Woohyun-ssi, you don't have to walk me home it's not raining anymore you should--" I couldn't continue

"I'm already here besides I'm kind of thirsty" he said cooly

We walk the rest of the way to my house quietly. When we reach the house it was still empty since my sister is not home yet from her work and my parents are on a business trip.

"You can sit there on the couch. I'll go get you something to drink" I said as I walked to the kitchen

"Here" I said giving him the glass of water

"Thank you" he said back then drink the water

"You look exhausted" Woohyun said startling me after being so silent for a few minutes

"Uhm, there's just a lot of things to do" I said sheepishly

"Mhhm, You sure it's not because you've been hiding from me?" he said looking at me intently

I faked a laugh surprise from the sudden question

"I-I w-wasn't hiding from y-you. Why would I uhm h-hide from you anyway" I stuttered mentally slapping myself for it. Woohyun stood up and stepped closer to me. I backed away and only stopped when my back was against the wall. I gulped as Woohyun stare at me intently.

"I don't know Sungkyu, you tell me. Why were you hiding from me?" he said

"I w-wasn't really" I said avoiding his gaze. I could feel him so close his breath fanning my face. I heard him chuckle.

"You're really cute you know that" he said smiling. I puffed my cheeks to stop myself from blushing but he just chuckled

"So Sungkyu, do you really like me?" Woohyun asked smirking. I widen my eyes with the blunt question

Shit, this is my chance to regain my dignity

"I-I d-didn't mean it" I blurted out. 'Yeah that's right Sungkyu tell him you didn't mean it even though you really do'

He raised his eyebrow and looked at me questioningly

"Really? You didn't mean it?" he asked challengingly

"N-No" I stuttered

"So you don't like me?" he asked I wasn't looking at him but I could feel his face was so close to mine

"No... I mean... Yes... I uh.." I gulped I can't really say anything anymore. I heard him chuckled again so I looked at him and he was smiling at me. 'Oh God! He looks so fucking handsome'

I felt his hand reach mine and entwined them 'Holy fuck! Woohyun wants me to die early' He raised our entwined hands and looked at it

"W-What a-are you doing?" I asked

"I've been wanting to prove this since day 1" he said smiling

"Prove what?" I asked curiously

"That your hand fits perfectly on mine" he said looking back at me with a soft smile. I could feel my heart exploding in my chest. We just look at each other for a good minute before he broke the silence.

"I like you too Sungkyu, since the moment I saw you during first year" he said full of sincerity

'Wait what? He likes me too? How? I mean that's impossible. I'm dreaming' I heard him chuckle pulling me out of my internal battle

"It's not impossible Sungkyu. I really like you" he said smiling widely, his eyes were forming crescents.

"W-Why?" I asked bewildered. He frowned.

"What do you mean why?" he asked back

"I mean why do you like me? I'm normal" I asked

"Do you have to be abnormal for me to like you?" he asked smiling

"Well no, but... it's just.. I--" he cut me off.

"You're perfect for me Sungkyu. Don't ever think otherwise" he said seriously then he closed the gap between us slowly

I shut my eyes out of instinct because I thought he was going to kiss me. I felt something wet on my forehead followed by a soft giggle.

"You're so cute" Woohyun said. 'Fuck, he kissed my forehead'

"So your sister's not home yet?" Woohyun asked as he glance around the house still holding my hand

"Uh, yeah. S-She's still at work" I said back as I look at our still entwined hands

"U-uhm, Woohyun-ssi w-what does this mean?" I asked curious because I really don't know what's going on here. I mean he said he likes me and well he knows I like him so what are we?

"It depends on you I guess" he said grinning I gave him a questioning look

"Will you be my boyfriend Kim Sungkyu?" he asked eyes full of sincerity

"A-are you kidding me? I've been wanting to be yours for 2 years" I said hugging him and trying to hide my burning cheeks

'I can't believe Woohyun asked me to be his boyfriend'.

I have no reason to refuse when he's so sincere like that. I could feel Woohyun's arms around me and he was giggling I can't help but blush so I hugged him tighter trying to hide my blush

"You don't have to hide your blush from me Gyu" he said pushing me a little

"I-I'm not blushing" I said back avoiding his gaze

"Okay, if you say so. But I love seeing your pink cheeks so it's nothing to be bothered about" he smiled holding both my hands

"S-Shut up" I huffed

Woohyun pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek. I blushed more

"It's getting late. I should go" he said I pouted and he smiled

"Don't worry I'll call you when I get home and I'll pick you up tomorrow morning" he said caressing my cheeks

I walked with him to the door.

"Gyu come on don't sulk okay? How am I supposed to leave when you look so sad. Let's have our first date tomorrow after class" He said and I nodded and smiled

Woohyun pulled me closer and kissed my forehead this time longer than the previous one

"That's my Gyu. Keep smiling okay. I'll call you later" he said before leaving.

I can't believe Nam Woohyun, one of the most popular guy in our campus, likes me back and is now my boyfriend


End file.
